Tuesday Morning
by YamisGal
Summary: Song fic to Michelle Branch's Tuesday Morning reposted and added morePairing: SetoJou


Tuesday Morning (one-shot songfic) (Pairing: Seto X Joey)  
  
Cute fluff, one shot yoai Rating:PG-13  
  
Two silent figures sat close together on a park bench under a dimly moonlit sky. A bunch of storm clouds had started to move in, but they didn't seem to notice. The taller of the two was a brunette wearing a navy blue trench coat, his official trademark that he was rarely ever seen without. In his lap was the head of his sleeping boyfriend who was a blond that had once been a street punk. Seto couldn't help but grin as Jou snuggled closer to him, unconciously seeking warmth. 'Silly puppy', the CEO thought as he ran his fingers through Jou's blond locks, watching his every breath and movement.  
  
*~I remember the Stormy weather   
  
The way the sky looks when it's cold   
  
And you were with me   
  
Until we're walking   
  
So unaware of the world~*  
  
There was a clap of thunder and as if on cue, millions of crystal drops fell from the sky, easily drenching the pair in a matter of seconds. The CEO gently shook Jou, but the teen did not stir. Seto shook his head with amusement before carefully edging toward the end of the bench, setting the blond's head down where he had been sitting just a moment before. He reached down to pick up the sleeping teen; to his surprise, he was forcefully pushed away.   
  
"Don't let him take me!" Jou sobbed. "Please, someone help me! I don't want to go back with that drunk!"  
  
"Jou, it's me, Seto." The CEO said patiently, but Jou started punching outward in an effort to save himself from his nightmare.  
  
Seto easily dodged the flailing fists, grasping them in his hands. He kissed Jou on the lips, and Jou woke up sputtering, coughing, and blushing. Once he had stopped coughing and Seto had explained what had happened, he was deeply sorry and rather embarrassed. To make it up to him, Jou pulled Seto close and kissed him passionately, causing Seto to instantly forget what had happened and soon engaged Jou in a tongue war.  
  
*~Please don't drive me home tonight   
  
Cause I don't wanna feel alone   
  
Please don't drive me home tonight   
  
Cause I don't wanna go~*  
  
It was two in the morning, and they decided it would be folly to go anywhere but whoever's house was closest. Seto's mansion was only a few blocks down the street, so after Jou had gotten himself under control, they headed towards the CEO's mansion. The mansion was dark as they entered through the front door. Navigating the many hallways, it wasn't long before they were at the door to Seto's bedroom. In even less time, they were in bed together.  
  
*~Tuesday morning   
  
In the dark   
  
I was finding out who you are~*   
  
Beep, Beep, Beep! screamed the alarm clock. Seto groaned before rolling over and smacking it off. It was 4:15 in the morning. Checking to make sure his lover was still asleep, he kissed the blond's cheek and rolled out of bed. Pulling on his boxers, he made his way over to his desk and tried to type up some upcoming company contracts and meetings, but found he was unable to with Jou in the room. Every couple minutes, the brunette would abandon his work and unconciously stare at the sleeping teen. His blond locks were tousled and his well muscled chest rose and fell with each lazy breath. As he watched, a pair of beautiful honey colored orbs that he had come to love were revealed and those soft, red lips formed a smirk.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Jou teased, turning to face him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
  
*~I took your picture   
  
While you were sleeping   
  
And then I paced around the room   
  
If I had known then  
  
That these things happen   
  
Would they have happened with you   
  
Hoah... ~*   
  
Seto moved toward him, his work forgotten. Greeting his boyfriend with a kiss, they tumbled onto the bed. They kissed passionately with a hunger for the taste of one another. After a few minutes, they both fell back asleep in each other's arms, out of breath and tired.  
  
*~Please don't drive me home tonight   
  
Cause I don't wanna feel alone   
  
Please don't drive me home tonight   
  
Cause I don't wanna go~*   
  
Tuesday morning   
  
In the dark   
  
I was finding out who you are~*  
  
The blond stretched and fell out of bed, hitting the soft navy carpet, waking as he hit the floor. He reluctantly pulled on his clothes and kissed Seto on the lips before leaving. His father would notice that he hadn't come home last night and he would probably be in trouble, but a night with Seto was worth it. He shrugged on his green jacket and stole one last look at the brunette before letting the door shut quietly behind him.  
  
The handsome brunette woke once more and groped for his boyfriend. When his hand felt nothing, his eyes flew open only to squint because of the sun that was shining in his face.  
  
Shaking his head, he pulled on a uniform and headed off to Jou's house. It was time to punish the puppy for leaving his master.  
  
*~And if you turned around to see me   
  
And I was gone   
  
You should have looked outside your window  
  
'cauz the sun was coming up~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please r/r! Should I leave it up or should I take it down?  
  
~YamisGal 


End file.
